


Love is Love

by Startherebel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: .GIFfany is a jerk, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glack and Gold, Human Bill Cipher, I'm just doing this for fun, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One-shot prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Rock Lights, References to Depression, Send me a prompt, Shadow Without Light, Shipping, Short one-shots, Split Skies, Triangle Bill Cipher, White and Cocoa, at least one update a week, forget about the no smut part, it was an accident i swear, oneshots from all of my Au's, some of this is dark, welcome to the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startherebel/pseuds/Startherebel
Summary: Just some short one-shots based on prompts. If you want to see a prompt that you like with a particular ship, send me one.Dipeon: GLITTER!,Pinecest: Sleepover,Wendipbel: Nurse Mabel, patient Wendy and DipperNordip: Dipper's new mediumBillford: CuddlingStancest: Kissing(Takes place during Sleepover)Billdip: Enoch and Adeline prank their parents





	1. GLITTER!!

If someone was to ask Dipper if he actually loved his boyfriend, his immediate answer would be yes. Of course, today was one of those days that Dipper would question whether he really did.

He and his boyfriend lived in a small apartment in the city, attached to Gideon’s business. Gideon had been doing a lot of tv commercials as of late, so when they did get days off, the two of them tried to spend as much time as possible together.

Of course, it did differ what they actually did together. most of the time it was just a movie that lead into something else that didn’t need to be mentioned at the moment, or just going out into the sunshine.

Today was one of those days that finally tested Dipper’s patience with Gideon.

“Why are you covered in glitter?”

Gideon stood in front of him, covered from head to toe in glitter. Dipper mentally sighed. This was definitely going to be a very difficult day.

“Cause everyday I’m sparkling up your life! And ‘cause everyday I’m sparkling!” Gideon said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Gideon winked at him with his left eye (Dipper noted that he defiantly needed to teach Gideon how to wink properly,) and smiled a genuine grin.

“I question my love for you sometimes,” Dipper said, sarcasm entering his voice. He knew that he loved Gideon no matter what, and this was just a bonus.

“Aw, come on, you know you love me! How can you not, I’m just so wovable!” Gideon said, in his usual southern drawl. Once again, he replaced the ‘L’ with a ‘W.’

Dipper rolled his eyes before the feeling of Gideon’s lips on his shuddered through out his enter body. The older male just hung onto the feeling, gently kissing the Gleeful Man back.

Gideon pulled away slightly, resting his glitter covered head against Dipper’s, who made no attempt to remove the glitter on it.

Some more of the glitter rubbed off onto Dipper’s jumper and pants, as well as his shirt. Lots of got into his hair, not that the Pines boy cared.

He loved his boyfriend, and that didn’t mean that he didn’t care about getting glitter everywhere, but he really didn’t care at this moment in time.

Of course, today was his day off, as it was Gideon’s, so the two did make the most of the time to actually go out and eat somewhere, so that they could spend some time together that wasn’t late night movie plans or hanging out in either of the two of their offices.

“Come on, you can’t go out like that…” Dipper said, dragging his boyfriend into their shared room. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a pinecest sleepover drabble, as requested by ProblematicPines :)

Dipper stared at his sister. It was late into the night, and the two of them had settled in to sleep. Even though they were sixteen, sleepovers were still a priority. At least to Mabel they were.

The female Pines girl stole a glance over at her brother/boyfriend, who had started to close his eyes. Mabel gently pinched him, not wanting her other to fall asleep already.

The older twin gently wiggled out of her sleeping bag, watching as Dipper followed in suit, his eyes still groggy and clouded by the need to sleep.

Mabel grabbed the nearest thing, a pillow and swung it gently at her brother’s head. On instinct, Dipper ducked and grabbed another pillow and swung it at his sister’s head.

Mabel let out a gentle laugh that distracted Dipper from the pillow fight for a few seconds. Her laugh was like a drug to the Pines teen, needing to have more and more of it.

“So, Sir Dipping sauce, ready to give up yet, if not I’ll have to use my methods~” Mabel said in a sing song tong, almost purring.

Dipper shook his head, a defiant look on his face as his sister started to close in. Mabel planted a large kiss on Dipper’s lips, dropping her pillow and grabbing his waist.

Dipper grabbed his sister’s hips with one hand the other hand drew her in closer. Mabel gently moaned against his lips, happy that her brother had fallen for her trap.

Mabel broke away, grabbing her pillow as she watched her slightly dizzy brother stumble around, trying to catch himself.

Without warning, she swung the pillow at his face, successfully making contact. Mabel gave a small whoop and air punch of victory before kneeling down next to her brother.

The Pines boy grabbed his sleeping bag, before tossing it over his sister’s head and pulling her into it as well.

Mabel happily snuggled up to the new warmth, despite the fact that it was in the middle of summer. Her solution to this problem was to take off her base clothes, (a sweater, jeans and t-shirt) whilst Dipper did the same.

The youngest Pines gently planted a small kiss on his sister’s nose, who giggled and smiled at she gently nipped at the corner of her brother’s mouth.

They were at the Mystery Shack, so it was almost dead quiet, save for the muffled moans of Stan and possibly Ford.

“This sleepover has gone quite well Mabel, thanks. Let’s just hope that mum and dad don’t find out, or we are screwed…..” Dipper whispered pulling his sister in close and gently holding her against him.

Mabel smiled and nodded her head. _This sort of thing,_ the Pines girl thought as she gently pulled off her bra and underwear, _this is the sort of thing that I love about sleepovers with my brother. No one can interrupt us…._

Dipper didn’t object to Mabel gently pulling his boxers down as they snuggled up together in a bundle of twins, sleeping bags and warm hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not meant to happen, I swear.


	3. Dipper`s new medium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Otaku_Lizard  
> For the record, I have never actually seen ParaNorman, sorry for any inconvenience.

“Ddddddiiiiiiiippppppeeerrr….”Mabel groaned as her brother dragged her down the stairs and out the door of the Mystery Shack.

The Pines girl looked like a mess, with her short, half-shaved, dyed rainbow colours hair sticking up in odd directions, her sweater crimpled  and her pants barely clinging to her large frame.

Dipper, on the other hand, seemed to have been up for a couple of hours, with his glasses sticking onto his face at the angle that Mabel knew meant he was alert and aware, his clothes looked sort of clean and a tad bit wrinkled and he had a more energetic personality, compared to his sister, who looked like a zombie.

The male twin had dragged her out of bed to see the new ‘Medium’ in town, which Dipper had believed to be a fake.

This ‘Norman Bancock’ was about a year or so older than Dipper and Mabel (who were seventeen,) with brown hair and soft brown eyes that almost matched the Pines twin’s, and he had palish skin.

Mabel groaned as her feet touched the cold ground. The moment that she had gotten out of bed, her younger brother had dragged her out of the house, not even giving her time to get her shoes on.

Mabel broke free from her brother’s grasp and ran up to the Shack to grab some shoes, before she re-joined her brother.

The walk to town and then the following walk to Norman’s tent was very quiet and relaxing, save for Mabel’s laughing at her own jokes and occasional the beep of her phone as Pacifica texted her.

When they finally did get to the tent, Mabel opted to stay outside and ‘watch’ for anyone that was coming passed, acting as a security guard.

Dipper didn’t even bother to knock (can you even knock on a tent?) he just barged straight in, much to the surprise of the Medium, who jumped three metres into the air and stood up as he watched Dipper take a look at most of his stuff.

“Um, can I help you?”

Dipper’s head snapped up and both males made eye contact. Dipper snorted slightly as he moved to stand across from the Bancock teen.

“Who are you? Where are from? What is the point of all this? Why are you here? Why are you even in Gravity Falls? What drew you here?” Dipper pushed, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he continued to interrogate the Medium.

Norman let out a small chuckle as he smiled. This kid was so cute, with all of his questions and his interrogations. Not to mention the way his eyes twinkled and his hair twirled around and-

Norman stopped himself. This kid was not cute, he was not cute or handsome and Norman definitely didn’t like him.

Oh wait, he did.

_Oh shit, I’m gay. Or Bi, cause of the girls…but shot, I like this kid…he is so cute though…_

“Ah, hey. I’m Norman and I see dead people. I actually see dead people. Do you want to go out on Sunday?”

Dipper blinked his eyes in confusion. Was this person asking him out? He was sort of cute, and he did tell Dipper his ‘secret’ so why not?

 

“Sure, on one condition. My sister doesn’t find out about this, ever…she will literally kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and don't forget to send me a pairing and a prompt!


	4. Nurse Mabel, patient Wendy and Dipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Bezerkergod

Mabel sighed to herself as she watched her partners, Wendy and Dipper approached her from just beyond the horizon.

The two of them appeared to be covered in bruises and scratches, most likely from some monster that they had come across whilst trying to find Barf fairies (? Mabel couldn’t remember)

“What the fuck happened to you two?” She shouted at them. Her girlfriend and her boyfriend both looked at her sheepishly as they looked at the ground.

They were both covered in scratches and bruises that covered some parts of their body that only each other were permitted to see.

Mabel gently grabbed Dipper’s forearm, where their was the least scratches and bruises, and with her other arm the Pines girl gently grabbed Wendy’s shoulder and lead them both inside.

“Alright, you guys get to play hero, so I get to play doctor/nurse. With no complaints from either of you two, got it? I don’t want to hear any complaints, okay?” Mabel told her boyfriend and girlfriend.

Both Wendy and Dipper nodded as Mabel skipped over to the couch and produced a first aid kit, which she used to gently wrap Dipper’s worse wounds in, and putting Dora the explorer band aids on the ones that would heal in a couple of days, and at worst, a week or so.

“Well, I think that I deserve a thank you, little bro, bro!” Mabel announced. Dipper rolled his eyes. The Pines boy smiled at his sister’s antics.

“Well, Thank you, big sister. And you really don’t need to call me that, just so you know,” Dipper announced, looking over at his girlfriends.

Mabel rolled her eyes but gave him a big hug a sloppy kiss on his left cheek. “Call you what, little bro, or bro, bro?” Mabel asked, her brown eyes showing some of her childish innocence.

“Little bro.” “Oh, okay. Not!” Mabel said, a big goofy smile lighting up her face.

“Okay, Wendy, now it’s your turn! Prepare for nurse Mabel and her needles!” Mabel said, cheerfully. Her eyes were almost as large as her smile.

“Whatever dude, just make it quick, needles aren’t my speciality when it comes to bravery. Apocalypses, giant monsters like a shapeshifter and killing a different version of my self that is actually a monster, sure. But not needles, got it?” Wendy said, cringing up slightly.

Mabel let out a laugh, and Wendy shared a knowing glance at her boyfriend. They loved to make Mabel laugh, it was a very nice sound and it always cheered the pair up.

Mabel did the same to Wendy as she had done to Dipper, though she was a little more careful, as Wendy had more serious wounds than Dipper. It was obvious to the Pines girl that Wendy had been the one attempting to protect Dipper.

“Alright, come on. I’m hungry and I think that Soos has been cooking some muffins, so let’s go get us some muffins!” Mabel cheered as she dragged her spouses to their feet and brought them into the kitchen.

“Thanks Mabel,” Dipper and Wendy said, looking at their girlfriend (and, in Dipper’s case, sister)

Mabel held her thumbs up and smiled at the pair. She was happy that they were happy, and that was all that mattered to the Pines girl.

“I’m just happy that you guys are happy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send me a prompt and a shipping, and I'll write a short one-shot about it!


	5. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Trash

For Stanford Pines, midnight had always been one of his favourite times of the night. It was when there was barely any light, (even though the mystery shack had very little light pollution) and all of the beautiful star constellations and even just the normal stars were visible.

So, once he had return to the Shack with his brother to visit his nephew and his niece once again, Ford didn’t think twice about coming up at midnight to see the stars.

The oldest Pines chuckled to himself as he could here Stan talking with Wendy, who had finished collage only a few weeks ago, and was pregnant with her and Dipper’s first children, Jamie and James.

“Hello, Sixer,”

In the few moments that he had spent looking at the stars, Ford had forgotten that the two new owners of the Mystery Shack had recently had an old enemy (or, as Mabel called him, ‘the friend that they just hadn’t made yet’) that had recently become settled into the Shack.

Ford and Bill had both slowly made up for everything that had happened over the years, slowly becoming closer and closer.

It wasn’t like they didn’t have plenty of time together, with Bill trapped (in triangle form) in the physical plane, without any powers.

The small triangle floated over to Ford, sitting down next to him.

Bill cast a small look over at Ford, who met his eye with Ford’s own eyes. The two of them quickly looked away, not wanting to look at each for a strange reason, a strange feeling that they were both feeling.

The night passed rather quickly, the shouts of a possibly drunk Mabel fading away, Dipper and Wendy probably making out, and Stan just…being Stan.

Bill had moved a little closer to Ford, sitting in the younger male’s lap, (Ford, having crossed his legs) whilst Ford, without even knowing it, hugged him from behind.

The two of them just sat, not saying a word to each other, (save for Bill occasionally pointing out a constellation, with the same as Ford) just sitting and enjoying the other’s company.

This was rare, and Ford was almost glad for it, if it weren’t for the strange feeling bubbling in his chest, making him feel more and more need to have Bill around him. Unknownst to him, so was Bill.

“So, Wendy being a good mum?”

The silence, almost unbearable, was cut short by Ford.

“Yeah, she keeps yelling at us for random things, crying when she is happy and laughing when she is sad. To be honest, I have no idea how you humans handle other people’s pregnancy’s, especially the brothers and sisters who know what is going on.”

Ford laughed, finding humour in Bill’s misunderstanding.

“Well, I remember that Stan tried to kill Sherman when Mum was pregnant with him, it was quite funny watching the trouble that he got into..”

This time, it was Bill’s turn to laugh. He could imagine Stan trying to kill an unborn child that had done nothing to him.

And suddenly, something in both males sparked, making them realize that maybe, just maybe, this feeling wasn’t that bad at all….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still remember the many times that I have tried to kill my little brother....  
> don't forget to send me a shi[[ing and a prompt!


	6. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Stancest for ya'll (but particularly Problematicpines)

“Mmph!”

Stan pulled away from his brother, trying to catch his breath after the very much unexpected kiss. The two (maybe) partners that weren’t just partners in crime stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

Stan pulled his arms around Ford, pulling him onto the couch as they bit back into another welcomed kiss.

Against his brother’s lips, Ford moaned slightly out of pleasure. The feeling was strange, but amazing and the old researcher needed more of it.

“We should probably be more careful, Mabel and Dipper can and will hear us through the floorboards, so I’m pretty sure that you wouldn’t want them to hear us,” Ford mumbled,

Stan rolled his eyes and moaned. He hated the idea of what his great-nibbling’s hearing what they were doing and judging them, but at the same time…the other pair of twins moaning gave away a little bit of what they were doing.

It was clear to Stan, but perhaps not Ford, that Dipper and Mabel’s relationship as siblings may have started to become a little less platonic.

“Who cares? I mean, have you heard them, do you even know what they are doing? I’m pretty sure that they wouldn’t even care, Ford!”

Ford rolled his eyes and gently kissed his half-naked brother once again. Stan smiled as he bit back with a little bit more fiest, not caring what his twin thought of him. The two of them were twins, identical twins that had grown up together, so they had seen the parts of them that weren’t all that pretty.

Ford looked deep into his brother’s eyes, trying to understand the endgame here. It seemed that neither pair of twin cared about what they were doing to one another, so long as they didn’t tell on them.

\-------------------------------------

 


	7. Enoch and Adeline prank their parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off some personal experience...

“Hey dad, were you having nightmares last night?”

Bill turned around to see his youngest (and only) daughter standing by her brother’s side. The sandy blond (they had classified her hair like that,) had a large smile on her face.

Dipper, who was sitting in a chair, drinking the cup of coffee that Bill had made him, looked over at his daughter and smiled.

Bill nodded his head at the two children, who gave them a quick nod and a wink back. The brunette boy with his dad’s eyes and his father’s hair smiled.

“Yeah, I guess I was. Wow. I didn’t know that I could have dreams. Hey Pine tree, how cool is that?” Bill asked, smiling as he chatted at the brunette, as well as his two children.

“So, why did you ask, anyway?” Bill asked his son and daughter, who traded glances before looking back up at the pair of love birds.

Adeline, his daughter, looked at her brother with a quizzical look on her face, matching the one that her brother, Enoch, wore.

“Well, you were screaming a lot last nice and we thought, hey dad must be having nightmares.” Enoch said, looking up at the demon.

Beside him, his sister flicked her tails, causing sparks to fly as she smiled her classic sadistic grin. She flashed at her brother, who rolled his eyes, as well as her Dad.

“Yeah, don’t worry though. Enoch also screams papa’s name, too, when he has nightmares. I’ve heard it!” Adeline said, the half demon’s smile lighting up the room-figuratively and literally.

Dipper spit out the coffee that he was drinking, and Bill dropped the plate that he was carrying. They both shared a glance, before hurrying away to their selected destinations.

Enoch looked over at his sister and smiled, still rolling his eyes.

“I wonder how long it’ll take them to realize that we know what they were doing. Also, to clear Aunty Mabel’s ‘what is happening to my body’ books.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don;t forget to send me a promt and a shipping!


	8. Ella learns about why you don't question kids. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha, this is funny.  
> Ella is an Oc, and the Melody mentioned is Soos's canon girlfriend, btw.

If she was being completely honest with herself, Ella Laurens knew that the C Pines siblings weren’t actually that bad.

Granted, there did seem to be more catastrophes and disasters when the two siblings were around, but they were well behaved, smart and independent children.

This, however, crossed the line. Ella didn’t really like it when any of her children talked back to her, even when Melody was around. But she wasn’t, meaning that Ella could do whatever she wanted today.

“Hello, uh...Mr Pines.” The man in front of her was definitely not a tree, nor a triangle, thankfully. He had creamy coloured skin, matching doe like eyes and soft brown hair, and seemed like a normal dad that happened to be no older than twenty five. In fact, according to Adeline, he was twenty four.

“Hello, you must be Ella. You can call me Dipper, Mr Pines sounds to professional, and it is C. Pines anyway,” Dipper said, looking over at his daughter and son.

Ella nodded. It seemed that this man did have more sense than his children, so it must come from their mother’s side.

“Um, yes. I called you here today because we have a slight problem with your, ah, children. I mean, they are smart, disciplined and seem to have plenty of talent, but…”

The young teacher handed over two pieces of paper. Both were rather similar in appearance, though one did have better quality and looked like it had more effort put into it. `

“These are your son and daughter’s drawings, they did them in class today. Both say that they are of you and your…husband.”

Dipper sighed. Instead of him and Bill (both in human form) there was a triangle, marking Bill’s true form, and a Pine tree just beside him.

“Oh, I’m sorry.. they do that a lot. I mean, they are both capable of drawing people, but their dad does prefer it when they draw him this way…you wouldn’t happen to know about the ‘Never mind all that’ rule, would you?”

Ella shook her head. Some people had told her those precise words when she first came here, all curious and everything, but she had never heard of the actual rule.

An hour later, after class had finished, (and with the young adult remaining to help the teacher) Ella noticed something that changed her entire decision of the C Pines children.

Enoch sat with her back to him, to his shirt was slightly down, allowing her to see a large, triangle shaped birthmark, with an area of skin shaped like a Pine tree in the centre. Ella had noticed that Adeline had a triangle birthmark before, but it wasn't until now that she realized it was a perfect triangle, and gold.

On the bottom of Adeline’s foot was a big Dipper birthmark, accompanied by the same birthmark as her brother on the palm of her hand.

It couldn’t be a coincidence that they both had the same birthmark….could it? And Adeline's birthmark was either a tattoo, which was illegal....or an actual birthmark. Ella tried to ignore it for the rest of the day, without any luck at all.

After that, she decided to never question either child drawing their parents like that ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is funny because I have a triangle birthmark on the side of my neck...:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW!  
> For [unflexible_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unflexible_tree/pseuds/unflexible_tree)
> 
> I hope you like it, and this is also the very first nsfw I have ever written, so here we go!

Both Dipper and his boyfriend had made some very questionable choices in life. One of the including fighting over the same girl for different reasons and both ending up nearly being killed after they jumped out of a window.

At the current moment, the fact that Gideon was literally going to crush Dipper at an moment was not helping the situation. Dipper should have thought twice before letting the Gleeful boy drag him off to some stupid collage party.

The end result of said party was having a few drinks, and somehow ending up with a very drunk Gideon sitting on top of him. Whilst he was naked. And whilst Dipper was naked.

Oh yeah, this was a mistake.

Dipper knew that he couldn’t actually get Gideon off of him, and especially whilst he was this drunk. Just gonna have to suffer through the fact that there was a very, very large possibility that he wouldn’t wake up a virgin tomorrow…or ever again.

The same point was further proven when Gideon decided, without any warning what so ever, to shove his own dick in Dipper.

“You’re pretty…..” The whited haired Tv star muttered as he gently sniffed his significant other’s hair. Dipper just rolled his eyes. Some people never changed.

“Can I….” the tone of Gideon’s voice was soft, almost like a marshmallow. Dipper smiled with a certain fondness as the former child physic gently gripped the brunette’s hair and softly moaned into his lips.

“Sure, I mean, why not?” Dipper said, answering the question as if it weren’t about losing his virginity. Gideon pulled back slightly, giggling through his mouth as he smiled.

The white haired albino’s lips crashed onto Dipper’s pulling his boyfriend into a kiss as he began to thrust his hips into Dipper.

A small moan escaped Dipper’s lips, moaning slightly against Gideon, who seemed to get even more drunk on a tiny little moan that had escaped his significant other’s lips.

Dipper could feel searing hot flames entering his body from Gideon’s, slightly enjoying the feeling. Gideon, instead reacting in any other way, began to throw his hips onto Dipper’s harder and harder. It was a nice feeling.

Gideon pulled back up, separating himself from his boyfriend, smiling. “Aren’t you glad that you didn’t go to Mabel’s tonight?” Oh right. That.

The youngest Pines just chuckled. Instead of going with his sister down to the Mystery Shack which she now worked full time at, apart from the few days which she went and spent time at her University.

Mabel had invited both Dipper and Gideon over to the Mystery Shack for a ‘Fun filled Evening’ but both Adults had decided that they could hang out with her any time, and college parties only happened once every couple of months, so this was more worth going.

Besides, the end result of this night had been a lot more worth it than either of them had thought it could.

Dipper sighed as he waited for Gideon to come back. He really did have the best boyfriend in the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was done purely for fun, I don't care if you people want to read it or not, I'm doing it! This will be updated whenever I have time, and if you want a prompt written for you, just ask.


End file.
